Eternal Love - A Beautiful Stranger
by AnYoungtae
Summary: [Re-publish from my blog] 1st Series of Eternal Love Series. Liburan musim panas dan pantai menjadi awal dari kisah cinta di antara mereka. EXO OT12. 1st couple: HunHan, slight other. Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love. Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Love Series:**

1st Gate: A Beautiful Stranger

 **oOo**

 _By:: An Youngtae_

 _Rate:: T_

 _Genre:: Romance, Drama_

 _Warning:: Shounen-ai (Boys Love), AU, OOC, Typo(s)_

 _Cast:: EXO Members (and Ex-members)_

 _Main Pair:: HunHan_

 _Support Pair:: KrisTao, SuD.O, LayKai, ChanBaek, ChenMin_

 _Disclaimer:: I don't own them. They belong to God, their parent, and themselves._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Pertama, ini bukan fanfict _comeback_ saya. Oke? Lanjut.

Fanfict ini saya buat sekitar tahun 2013 awal. Benar, saat EXO masih adem ayem. Jadi jangan heran kalau saya masih pakai format OT12. Walaupun yang muncul di first series ini cuma beberapa.

Dan masalah couple/pairing, saya mohon untuk tidak banyak berkomentar soal itu. Karena setiap orang punya preferensi masing-masing, apalagi soal couple/pairing.

Oke. Apakah sudah jelas? Saya sendiri tidak bermaksud mengatur _readers_ sekalian, saya hanya ingin pengertiannya saja.

 _Last, happy reading, minna-san_ ~ :)

* * *

 _That was the first time I've ever seen…_

 _A person who looked like an angel.._

 _So Beautiful.._

 _A beautiful stranger in my life.._

* * *

 _Jpret! Jpret!_

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya _namja_ berkulit putih susu itu mengambil gambar obyek di sekelilingnya dengan kamera kecilnya. Memfoto obyek yang dilihatnya dalam kesehariannya adalah hobinya. Bilang saja begitu. Karena entah karena dorongan apa, sejak kecil ia suka sekali mengabadikan momen-momen yang muncul di dekatnya. Bakat ataukah hobi, itu bukan masalah baginya. Meski hasil foto jepretannya itu pernah dinilai oleh saudaranya yang merupakan pengamat seni sebagai foto yang bernilai seni tinggi, ia tak mau memanfaatkannya untuk hal-hal yang menunjang ekonominya. Tidak, ia bukan orang yang mata duitan. Oleh sebab itu ia mengambil semua obyek—dalam bentuk foto—itu hanya untuk koleksinya. Koleksi pribadinya.

 _Bugh!_

" _A-yo_! Sehun- _ah_! Sibuk memotret lagi, _huh_?"

" _Aish.._ Chanyeol- _hyung_ , bisakah kau berhenti mengagetkan orang lain dengan gayamu yang meniru Kris- _hyung_ itu? Fotoku jadi jelek begini 'kan…"

 _Namja_ itu menyungut kesal ketika dengan tanpa sengaja _namja_ tinggi dengan surai karamel bergelombang itu membuat gagal salah satu karyanya. Tak hanya itu, obyek—kupu-kupu—yang baru akan ditangkapnya dengan kameranya itu juga langsung pergi dari dedaunan tempatnya hinggap tadi. Benar-benar sial.

"Ayolah, jangan begitu.. Oh ya, kau mau kuajak jalan-jalan tidak?" ajak Chanyeol pada Sehun, _namja_ hobi fotografi itu.

"Ke mana? Kalau tempatnya membosankan, aku _pass_ saja," jawab Sehun cuek, yang Chanyeol yakini ingin menolak ajakannya tersebut.

"Tidak akan! Aku jamin! Daripada liburan musim panas kali ini hanya kau gunakan untuk tidur-tiduran saja di kamar—"

Sebuah lirikan tajam dari Sehun menusuknya.

"Oke, kuralat, daripada melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting—"

Lagi, tatapan tajam yang semakin intens dari Sehun.

" _Arrgh_! Sudahlah, itu tidak penting! Pokoknya untuk liburan musim panas aku mengajakmu ke vila milik Kris- _hyung_. _Jebal_ Sehun- _ah_.. Kau ikut ya? Ya? Kujamin kau bisa memotret pemandangan di sana sepuasmu!" tawar Chanyeol berapi-api. Sehun terlihat sedang memikirkan tawaran terakhir dari _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"…Oke, aku mau. Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Minggu ini, hari Sabtu jam 7 tepat, di rumah Kris- _hyung_. Jangan sampai terlambat, oke?"

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Chanyeol melesat pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang mengetik _note_ di kalender _smartphone_ -nya.

 _'Yah.. tidak salah juga_ 'kan _, ikut yang seperti ini?'_

Dan dengan pemikirannya, Sehun kembali mencari obyek yang akan tersimpan dalam memori kamera digital kecilnya. Menangkap setiap pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya, sembari mengandai apa yang akan didapatnya ketika ia berada di vila _sunbae_ -nya yang terletak di sekitar pantai itu.

* * *

" _Yo_! Sehun- _ah_! Kukira kau tidak datang, kami hampir saja meninggalkanmu tadi."

"Ya yah.. Terserah."

 _Namja_ yang dipanggil Sehun itu memanggul tas ransel yang berukuran besar. Isinya? Entahlah, yang penting dia sekarang sedang berjalan menuju bagasi mobil milik _sunbae_ -nya. Dan setelah ia memasukkan tasnya itu ke dalam sana, ia tak perlu bercapek-capek membawa tas yang menurut pandangan orang lain pasti sangat berat.

"Cepat masukkan tasmu ke dalam," perintah _namja_ tinggi keturunan _Chinese_ yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _sunbae_ yang mengadakan acara liburan kali ini—yah, itu pun pendapat yang didapatnya dari "pemaksaan" Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Ne_ , Kris- _hyung_. _By the way_ , siapa saja yang ikut?" Sehun bertanya sembari sibuk menyusun tasnya di atas tumpukan tas-tas yang lain. Dari keberadaan tas-tas itu, sepertinya yang ikut cukup banyak.

"Mereka semua sudah ada di dalam. Beruntunglah masih tersisa satu tempat duduk untukmu, Sehun." Kris berkomentar dengan masih bersandar di mobil. Mengawasi Sehun yang sedang mengurusi urusannya.

"Ya.. Beruntungnya aku, kalau tidak pasti aku akan langsung pulang dan 'meneror' Chanyeol- _hyung_ dari rumah." Sehun menyeringai setan.

" _Magnae_ begini, pikiranmu benar-benar _evil_ ya?"

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan kakak sepupuku yang dulu terkenal dengan ke- _evil_ -an dan kejahilannya se-sekolah." Setelah memastikan semua sudah tertata rapi, Sehun melirik ke arah Kris untuk menutup pintu bagasi.

"Itu artinya, ke- _evil_ -annya menurun padamu," komentar Kris sambil menutup dan mengunci bagasi mobilnya. Seringai terpasang di bibir tipisnya.

"Terserah padamu sajalah, _hyung_."

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang masih mengunci pintu. Tangannya meraih pintu mobil dan membukanya. Terlihat olehnya beberapa _namja_ yang sudah cukup dikenalnya.

"Sehun- _ah_! Kau ikut juga?" _Namja_ ber- _eyeliner_ tebal yang juga _sunbae_ -nya menyeletuk dari dalam mobil. Di samping kanan _namja_ itu, duduklah _namja_ bernama Chanyeol yang mengajaknya sampai memohon-mohon beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Ne_ , Baekhyun- _hyung_.. Aku diajak orang yang duduk di sebelahmu itu," ujar Sehun. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Chanyeol yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu.

" _Whoa_.. Tumben sekali kau mau ikut, ada apa _hm_?" sahut seorang _namja_ lain di sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Kacamata bertengger di wajahnya. Bukan untuk membantu penglihatannya, melainkan lebih ke arah mode. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan _namja_ itu adalah _sunbae_ satu kelas di atasnya.

"Aku sepertinya juga harus menanyakan hal itu padamu, Jongdae- _hyung_." Sehun mulai memasuki mobil dan menggoyangkan tubuh seorang _namja_ berkulit _tan_ —yang sudah tertidur meski mereka belum berangkat—untuk menggeser tempat duduknya. Terkejut karena dibangunkan secara tiba-tiba, _namja_ itu berdecak kesal.

" _Ck_! Thehun- _ah_ , jangan membangunkanku tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kau merusak mimpi indahku saja."

"Itu salahmu, Jongin- _hyung_. Dan biar kutebak, kau terjaga sampai malam gara-gara main _game_ 'kan? Dan satu hal lagi, namaku 'Sehun', bukan 'Thehun', _okay_?"

"Bagiku itu terdengar sama saja." Dengan cuek, _namja_ bernama Jongin tadi tak mengindahkan protes dari _namja_ teman sekelasnya itu. Meski mereka sekelas, tapi Jongin lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Sehun.

"Sudahlah, tidak baik bertengkar terus." Sebuah nasehat datang dari _namja_ bermata bulat besar—kelihatannya—di samping Jongin. Dia juga _sunbae_ satu kelas di atasnya.

" _Ne_ , Kyungsoo- _eomma_ ~"

" _Ya_! Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku begitu _sih_?" protes Kyungsoo pada Sehun. _Namja_ yang sejak tadi berada di kursi depan menengok ke belakang untuk mendapati para _hoobae_ -nya yang sedang "berbicara" satu dengan yang lain.

"Sudahlah, cepat kalian atur posisi duduk kalian. Duduk yang tenang, _ne_?" _Namja_ itu tersenyum _angelic_.

" _Ne_ , _appa_ ~"

Setelah "digoda" oleh Sehun, _namja_ itu lekas-lekas berbalik dan kembali duduk tenang. Sehun sempat menangkap semburat merah di wajah _sunbae_ -nya itu setelah panggilan Sehun padanya. Seringai setan kembali terpasang di bibir Sehun.

Namun _namja_ jahil itu segera duduk tenang dan mulai memasang _earphone_ -nya untuk mendengar _list_ lagu-lagu yang sudah dimasukkannya ke dalam iPod miliknya tadi malam. Hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan selama perjalanan. Itu sudah biasa bukan?

Tak berapa lama, Kris membuka pintu bagian pengemudi. _Namja_ itu mulai menduduki kursi pengemudi dan menutup pintunya kembali. Ia memeriksa temperatur dan stok bahan bakar mobilnya, tak lupa juga mengunci pintu yang belum terkunci dengan tombol kunci otomatis. Kaca untuk melihat keadaan penumpangnya juga dicek, serta menyalakan _Air Conditioner_ mengingat suhu dalam mobil itu akan panas jika semua jendela tertutup.

"Oke, kalian semua sudah siap? Joonmyun, sabuk pengamanmu?" tanya Kris pada semua orang di mobilnya. Penumpang di bagian belakang mengangkat jempol mereka.

"Sudah, _hyung_ ," jawab Joonmyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. _Namja_ yang sempat menjadi obyek kejahilan Sehun itu bertugas sebagai pengawas selama perjalanan.

" _Okay, let's go on vacation_!"

* * *

Aroma khas air laut menyeruak ke dalam mobil lewat jendela yang terbuka. Setelah kurang lebih tiga jam lebih perjalanan dengan bernapaskan udara dingin AC, akhirnya mereka bisa dengan leluasa menikmati udara langsung dari luar. Birunya laut juga mulai tampak dalam pandangan mereka. Liburan musim panas memang lebih baik dilakukan di daerah berudara segar, dan menghindari asap-asap kendaraan bermotor yang sudah menjadi _trademark_ area perkotaan.

" _Hyung_ , kira-kira kapan kita sampai ke vilamu?" tanya Joonmyun sembari mengawasi jalan yang terpampang di depannya. Matanya agak menyipit dengan silaunya sinar matahari yang terik.

"Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi kurasa kita sudah sampai," jawab Kris yang masih menyetir dengan penuh konsentrasi.

" _Ooh_ …"

Satu tanggapan—yang tak pantas disebut tanggapan—berasal dari Joonmyun yang sedang memasang kacamata hitamnya untuk menghindari sinar yang menyengat dari matahari. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa _hoobae_ - _hoobae_ -nya yang masih tertidur pulas. Tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali fokus menghadap jalanan di depannya.

" _Hyung_ … Kapan kita sampai? _Hoaahm_ …"

Suara Sehun terdengar beberapa saat sesudah Joonmyun kembali menghadap ke depan. Suara sang _magnae_ terdengar masih serak dan lelah setelah kegiatan tidurnya. Sementara itu, dua _namja_ di sebelahnya masih terlelap dengan _namja_ yang lebih pendek bersandar di pundak si _namja_ tinggi _tan_ di dekatnya.

" _Ah_.. Kau sudah bangun rupa—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan rangkaian kata-katanya, Joonmyun terhenti begitu saja melihat posisi kedua _hoobae_ -nya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo…

"Bumi kepada Kim Joonmyun, _hello~_ Kau mendengarku 'kan?"

Sehun menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Joonmyun yang membuat _namja_ itu sedikit mundur karena kaget. Sehun mendengus malas.

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau mengagetkanku! Dan jangan bicara tidak formal seperti itu!" seru Joonmyun sedikit kesal. _Hoobae_ -nya yang satu itu memang ada-ada saja.

" _Appa_ marah~ Takuuut~"

Sehun menggoyangkan badannya ala orang yang menggigil kedinginan. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan garang—yang tak ada garang-garangnya—dari Joonmyun, _namja_ yang terkadang suka bersikap seenaknya selain bermuka datar itu kembali memasang _earphone_ sebelah kanannya. Berjaga-jaga kalau saja ia diajak bicara seseorang.

Membosankan memang kalau di dalam mobil itu hanya ada tiga orang yang terjaga sedangkan yang lain masih terlelap di alam mimpi. Apa lagi salah satu dari trio itu sedang berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil yang mereka tumpangi, berkuranglah trio itu menjadi duo. Joonmyun yang dengan sabar menemani Kris mengawasi jalan dan Sehun yang asyik memandangi laut sambil mendengarkan musik. Dalam pikirnya Sehun tak habis pikir kenapa Joonmyun bisa sesabar itu.

Apakah ada orang yang bisa menahan kesabarannya seperti itu? Bahkan ketika marah pun hanya berupa seruan yang harus beberapa kali diulang hanya untuk membuat sang target kemarahan mengerti dan jera? Ada. Buktinya orang yang duduk di depannya itu adalah contohnya. Sehun sungguh kagum dengan sifat Joonmyun, namun ia juga kasihan pada _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap _hyung_ -nya sendiri itu. Joonmyun sudah terlalu lama bersabar..

"Itu dia vilanya, kalian bisa melihatnya 'kan?"

Sehun melongok keluar jendela yang baru saja dibukanya. Sebuah vila bercat putih yang berlokasi di dekat pantai menangkap perhatiannya. Vila yang besar namun sederhana, ditambah lagi tak jauh dari sana terdapat pegunungan yang mungkin hanya berjarak tak sampai lima kilo.

Sehun tersenyum puas. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya. Dan ia akan memanfaatkan waktu seminggu ini untuk mengumpulkan obyek menarik untuk kamera digital kesayangannya.

 _'Kau sungguh-sungguh mengajakku ke tempat yang menarik, Chanyeol-_ hyung _.'_

* * *

"Di sini ada empat kamar, jadi tiap kamar ditempati dua orang, _h_ _ǎ_ _o_?"

Kris menjelaskan kepada ketujuh _namja_ yang sedang mengamati keadaan vilanya. Sungguh besar dan luas, pikir mereka.

" _Hey_ , kalian memperhatikanku tidak?" protes Kris yang merasa diacuhkan. Ia bersendekap sambil melayangkan _death glare_ mematikan kepada mereka. Merasa keadaan akan bertambah buruk jika mereka tak mengindahkan sang pemilik vila, akhirnya mereka menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak _kok_ , _hyung_. _Nah_ , kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita undi saja?" tanya Chanyeol, meski di awal agak terbata karena masih begidik _ngeri_ melihat tatapan tajam Kris.

" _Shireo~ Shireo~_ Aku cuma ingin dengan Yeollie~" rengek Baekhyun seraya mengapit tangan Chanyeol dengan posesif. Meskipun Baekhyun sedikit lebih tua dari Chanyeol, tapi sifatnya bisa dianggap lebih _childish_ dibanding _namja_ dengan tinggi 185cm itu.

" _Mwo_? Kenapa aku harus sekamar denganmu, _hyung_? Bukankah sejak dulu ketika ada kegiatan menginap kita selalu sekamar? Apa kau tidak bosan?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya sambil melihat Baekhyun yang segera mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi Yeollie bosan sekamar denganku? Kau tidak mau bersama denganku, begitu?" Baekhyun merengut, ia kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Ia tak ingin sekamar dengan orang lain kecuali Chanyeol. Titik.

" _Ne_ , _ne_.. Baiklah, aku akan sekamar denganmu, _hyung_."

" _Jeongmal_? Kau baik sekali Yeollie~" Baekhyun spontan merangkul leher jenjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol salah tingkah, sedangkan kumpulan _namja_ di sekitar mereka hanya menatap bosan adegan yang sudah sering mereka lihat itu.

" _Alright_ , jadi sekarang tinggal kita berenam. Joonmyun, kau ingin sekamar dengan siapa?" Kris bertanya pada _namja_ bertinggi jauh di bawahnya yang sedang tersenyum kecil memandang tingkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" _O-oh_.. Ya.. Kalau bisa aku ingin sekamar dengan—"

"Jongin- _ah_ , kau sekamar denganku saja ya? Bagaimana?"

"Terserah _hyung_ saja."

Tak sengaja telinga Joonmyun menangkap percakapan antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Meski agak tak rela dan sedikit... Kecewa.

"—Sehun- _ah_."

Sehun sedikit melirik ke arah Joonmyun, terlihat jelas ada jejak kemurungan di wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu. Sehun menyipitkan matanya dan berdecak pelan agar tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Oke, aku setuju. Tapi kuharap kau bisa betah dengan barang-barangku ini, _hyung_." Sehun mengangkat tas ransel besarnya untuk menunjukkannya pada Joonmyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun- _ah_ , aku tahu hobimu apa. Jadi tidak masalah." Joonmyun tersenyum maklum, sedang Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah berbicara dengan Jongin kalau aku akan sekamar dengannya," ucap Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk Jongin yang ada di sampingnya. Kris berderum kecil.

"Jadi sisanya tinggal aku dan kau, Jongdae."

"Baiklah, _hyung_ ," ujar Jongdae sembari bersiap-siap mengambil koper ukuran sedangnya yang diletakkannya di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang tinggal kamar yang akan kita tempati. Ada dua kamar di lantai atas dan dua kamar di lantai bawah, kalian ingin yang mana?" tanya Kris. Ia tatap satu per satu dari mereka.

Sehun menunjuk atas dengan telunjuknya, ia sedang irit bicara rupanya. Joonmyun tidak menjawab apa-apa dan sepertinya menyerahkannya pada _roommate_ -nya. Baekhyun berkata "Bawah saja!" kepada Chanyeol dengan semangat, mungkin agar memudahkannya untuk segera pergi keluar. Kyungsoo ingin berada di kamar atas, sedangkan Kai cuek-cuek saja. Jongdae cuma menunjuk ke Kris, menyerahkan pilihannya ke Kris.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Sekarang bawa barang-barang kalian ke kamar, oke?"

" _Ne_ …"

* * *

 _Bruk!_

Sehun melemparkan tasnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Di kamar tidur itu terdapat dua buah tempat tidur berwarna putih yang masing-masing dimuati oleh satu orang. Sehun memilih tempat tidur yang berdekatan dengan jendela agar ia bisa melihat pemandangan laut dengan mudah dan Joonmyun sudah memaklumi hal itu. Karena Sehun pasti memilih tempat di mana ia bisa melihat pemandangan dengan bebasnya.

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau mau istirahat dulu atau langsung jalan-jalan?" tanya Joonmyun sembari menata barang bawaannya ke dalam lemari di dekat tempat tidurnya. Sehun ikut mengambrukkan dirinya setelah tasnya mendarat di kasur.

"Istirahat dulu, masih _ngantuk_ ," ujar Sehun sambil mendekap bantal di dekatnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa jaga rumah 'kan? _Hyung_ akan pergi sebentar."

" _Hmm_ …"

Joonmyun tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban malas Sehun. Mungkin saja _hoobae_ -nya itu masih lelah dan mengantuk karena harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Joonmyun meletakkan sepotong bajunya yang terakhir ke dalam lemari dan menutup lemari itu.

" _Hyung_ pergi dulu ya, Sehun- _ah_."

"…."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun dan hal itu membuat Joonmyun yakin bahwa Sehun sudah terlelap. Perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar serta melangkah ke luar, kemudian menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan.

 _Krieet.. Blam._

* * *

 **..::To Be Continue::..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Love Series:**

(1st Gate: A Beautiful Stranger)

 **oOo  
**

 _By:: An Youngtae_

 _Rate:: T_

 _Genre:: Romance, Drama_

 _Warning:: Shounen-ai (Boys Love), AU, Out of Character, Typo(s), OT12 format  
_

 _Cast:: EXO Members (and Ex-members)_

 _Main Pair:: HunHan_

 _Support Pair:: KrisTao, SuD.O, LayKai, ChanBaek, ChenMin_

 _Disclaimer:: I don't own them. They belong to God, their parent, and themselves._

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

Ada yang kaget saya update cerita ini? Nggak? Oke. #pundung

Saya sendiri juga heran ada angin apa saya akhirnya update kelanjutannya. Padahal udah jelas ff ini bisa dibaca di blog saya.

Tapi udahlah.

 _Just. Happy reading, okay?_

Dan sekarang pun saya belum bisa kembali ke ffn.

* * *

 _That was the first time I've ever seen…_

 _A person who looked like an angel.._

 _So Beautiful.._

 _A beautiful stranger in my life.._

* * *

 ** _..::A Beautiful Stranger::.._**

 ** _\- Part 2 -_**

* * *

" _Hnngg_ …"

Setelah kurang lebih dua jam tertidur di tempat tidur putih itu, Sehun akhirnya membuka matanya. Erangan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan sedikit malas, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Matanya masih belum terbuka dengan sempurna dan belum bisa fokus dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Setelah merasa rasa kantuknya hilang, Sehun mulai menyusuri situasi di kamar serba putih itu.

" _Hoaahm_.. Joonmyun- _hyung_ ke mana ya?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya pelan. " Oh ya, katanya dia mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Kenapa belum kembali sampai sekarang?"

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke tas ransel miliknya. Ia buka tas ransel itu dan berbagai barang keperluannya mulai terekspos. Diambilnya sebuah pembersih wajah dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah sekaligus menyegarkan dirinya yang baru saja bangun dari istirahatnya.

Wajahnya masih sayu ketika ia perhatikan dari cermin di depannya. Maklum saja, bukankah dia baru terbangun dari tidur lelapnya?

 _Zressh…!_

Suara keran air yang dibuka memenuhi ruang kamar mandi yang tergolong cukup luas itu. Kamar yang dia tempati saat ini mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebagai kamar di sebuah hotel dibandingkan kamar biasa. Karena dipikir bagaimanapun, fasilitas di kamar itu bisa dikatakan lengkap.

 _Splash!_

Setelah membersihkan wajahnya, dia mengambil handuk putih—yang mungkin sudah disediakan dari awal—di gantungan handuk di dekatnya. Mulai mengeringkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi tetes-tetes air, Sehun membawa serta handuk itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali menelusuri kamar yang belum sempat ia perhatikan dengan seksama.

 _'Semuanya putih.. Apa Kris-_ hyung _itu maniak warna putih?'_ batin Sehun ketika yang dia tangkap dari interior kamar itu hanyalah warna putih.

 _'Atau kamar ini belum dicat?'_ Satu lagi opini masuk ke pemikiran Sehun. Matanya masih menyusuri kamar itu hingga akhirnya tertuju pada jendela yang masih tertutup. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela itu, kemudian diulurkannya tangannya untuk membukanya.

 _Blak.._

Sinar dari luar segera masuk memenuhi ruangan yang tak cukup terang sebelumnya. Matanya agak menyipit karena sinar yang agak kuat itu. Aroma dari air laut yang bisa segera ditebak ketika ia membuka jendela itu segera memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Matanya mengamati pemandangan laut biru yang bisa ia lihat dari kamarnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kusen jendela untuk mencegahnya agar tidak jatuh dari kamar yang berada lantai dua itu. Bayangkan saja jika ia jatuh dari sana, mungkin koran esok hari langsung menerbitkan berita kematiannya di halaman depan dengan _font_ yang sangat besar sebagai _headline_. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir ekstrim seperti itu? Ia tidak ingin malaikat kematian mengambil nyawanya saat itu juga.

Terlepas dari bayangannya yang aneh-aneh itu, ia menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedang berjalan di pantai. Ia memang tak bisa melihat orang itu cukup jelas, tetapi entah ada angin apa pandangan matanya terus mengikuti siluet orang itu hingga orang itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

 _'Orang itu.. siapa?'_

* * *

Sehun tahu seberapa sedihnya Joonmyun, _namja_ itu pasti masih bisa menutupinya dengan baik. Tetapi entah kenapa mimik sedih di wajah Joonmyun kini kentara sekali di matanya. Apa yang sudah terjadi sebelum _namja_ dengan senyum malaikat itu kembali ke vila dan membuat Sehun mendapati dirinya sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik-baik saja?

" _Hyung, gwaenchana_? Kau terlihat.. kurang baik." Bukannya Sehun tidak tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Joonmyun, tetapi jika tidak ditanyai seperti itu Joonmyun pasti akan menyembunyikan masalahnya.

" _Gwaenchana_ , Sehun- _ah_. Hanya sedikit masuk angin ketika aku keluar tadi."

Baik, penjelasan dari Joonmyun memang tak masuk akal. Apa hubungannya masuk angin dengan wajah sedih nan galau Joonmyun? Dikira Sehun bodoh apa sampai dia bisa mempercayai alasan Joonmyun?

Tapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya Sehun bisa berpura-pura mempercayainya. Akan tetapi ingat, dia bukan _namja_ yang _pabo_ , oke?

" _Oh_ …"

Tanggapan yang bagus Oh Sehun.

" _Ngomong-ngomong_ , kau sendirian di vila Sehun- _ah_? Yang lain ke mana? Sepi sekali," komentar Joonmyun sebelum berjalan ke arah lemari es. Mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menengguknya.

"Entahlah, ketika aku turun dari lantai atas vila ini sudah sepi dan ada catatan yang tertempel di pintu lemari es. Di catatan itu tertulis agar aku menjaga vila ini sementara dia pergi entah ke mana," ujar Sehun sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Ia mengambil sebuah jeruk dari kumpulan berbagai macam buah yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Yang meninggalkan pesan itu?"

"Tentu saja Kris- _hyung_ , _hyung_." Sehun mulai menguliti jeruk itu sedikit demi sedikit.

" _Oh_.. Kupikir memang begitu. Karena ketika aku akan pergi, yang tersisa di sini cuma Kris- _hyung_ dan kau yang sedang tidur, sedang yang lain sudah pergi." Joonmyun kemudian ikut duduk di kursi meja makan yang masih kosong dan meletakkan botol air mineral yang tinggal berisi separuh itu di atas meja.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau jalan-jalan, Sehun- _ah_? Kurasa kau akan menemukan banyak obyek menarik di sini." Joonmyun memangku dagunya, matanya mengawasi Sehun yang sedang menghabiskan belahan jeruk yang terakhir.

" _Hmm_ … Aku tertarik dengan seseorang, _hyung_. Dan aku akan mencarinya mulai besok," jelas Sehun setelah menelan jeruk terakhirnya.

"Kau tertarik dengan seseorang? Ternyata seorang Oh Sehun juga bisa jatuh cinta ya?" goda Joonmyun. Sepertinya ini pembalasan untuk Sehun yang menggodanya tadi.

"Biar aku koreksi dulu. Aku cuma tertarik, _hyung_ , bukan jatuh cinta. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan orang yang bahkan belum kutemui secara personal?" ralat Sehun.

"Cinta itu tidak tahu kapan, di mana, bagaimana caranya, mengapa, dan kepada siapa kau jatuh cinta. Kalau kau tidak segera menyadarinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada akhirnya." Ucapan Joonmyun itu diiringi raut wajah sendu _namja angelic_ itu. Sehun menatap datar Joonmyun.

"Terserahlah, _hyung_. Tapi kalau _hyung_ mau aku mengikuti saran dari _hyung_ , kau juga harus mengikuti saranku yang satu ini—" Sehun memutus kalimatnya. "—sadarkan Kyungsoo- _hyung_ soal perasaanmu."

Setelah kalimat terakhir Sehun yang kemudian diiringi oleh perginya Sehun dari dapur, Joonmyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun yang sedikit menangkap perilaku Joonmyun dari lirikan matanya sebelum ia berlalu sepenuhnya meninggalkan dapur, merasa kasihan kepada Joonmyun yang perasaannya belum bisa terbalaskan itu. Padahal, semua perhatian yang Joonmyun berikan kepada Kyungsoo sangat terlihat bagi Sehun. Tetapi entah kenapa _sunbae_ -nya yang berhobi memasak itu tidak segera menyadari perhatian lebih dari Joonmyun padanya.

 _Yah_.. Yang Sehun harapkan untuk sekarang hanyalah Joonmyun bisa mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo. Untuk hasilnya, Sehun hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk _hyung_ tersayangnya itu.

* * *

Matahari masih belum menampakkan dirinya dari balik ufuk timur. Namun, _namja_ dengan kulit seputih susu itu telah bersiap-siap dengan jaket dan celana _training_ yang akan digunakannya untuk _jogging_ di dekat pantai. Ia melihat _namja_ yang masih tertidur di tempat tidur yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin membangunkan _namja_ itu untuk menemaninya, tetapi karena merasa tidak enak dia tak jadi membangunkannya.

Diambilnya kamera _digital_ yang menjadi salah satu barang bawaannya. Hitung-hitung selesai berolahraga nanti dia bisa memotret matahari terbit. Pasti akan jadi pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

"Dan kalau bisa, aku ingin bertemu dengan dia," gumamnya senang namun pelan agar tidak mengganggu Joonmyun yang masih pulas dalam tidurnya. Mengendap-endap keluar bagai seorang pencuri, Sehun berjalan ke pintu kamar dan membukanya perlahan.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Joonmyun- _hyung_."

 _Blam._

Debuman kecil dari pintu membuat Sehun berjengit. Dapat dilihatnya keadaan vila yang masih sangat sepi, mungkin baru dirinya saja yang bangun sepagi itu. Melangkah tenang, Sehun menuruni tangga ke lantai satu.

"Sehun- _ah_? Kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali, ada apa?" Seorang _namja_ keluar dari kamar yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Sehun dan Joonmyun. _Namja_ yang masih mengucek mata besarnya itu entah kenapa bisa menyadari sosok Sehun di dalam pencahayaan ruangan yang tidak cukup terang. Karena tinggi Sehun-kah?

"Kyungsoo- _hyung_.. Hanya ingin _jogging_ , _hyung_ juga kenapa bangun pagi?" tanya Sehun balik. Saat ini dia masih berada di anak tangga kedua dari atas, karena itu dia masih bisa melihat serta mendengar Kyungsoo.

"Aku biasa bangun pagi, lagipula aku juga ingin memasak sarapan pagi." Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah tangga mendekati Sehun. Sehun juga masih terdiam di anak tangga untuk menunggu Kyungsoo yang belum sepenuhnya dalam keadaan segar karena _namja_ itu masih saja menguap.

Sehun mulai melanjutkan langkahnya ketika Kyungsoo sudah berada di anak tangga yang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Tak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan sampai mereka tiba di lantai dasar. Kyungsoo segera menuju ke arah dapur, sedang Sehun langsung menuju ke ruang depan. Namun Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sebelum mencapai ruang depan.

"Kyungsoo- _hyung_ ," panggil Sehun. Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke arah di mana suara Sehun berasal. Ia juga belum sempat menghilang di balik pintu dapur ketika Sehun memanggilnya.

" _Ne_ , Sehun- _ah_? _Wae geurae_?"

"Aku pergi dulu. Tolong katakan kepada yang lain kalau aku sedang pergi, dan sisakan sarapannya untukku ya?" pinta Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" _Ne_ , aku akan menyampaikannya. Kau tenang saja, _hyung_ pasti akan menyisakan sarapan untukmu, hati-hati di jalan Sehun- _ah_."

Dengan sebuah anggukan, Sehun menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo. _Namja_ itu segera memakai sepatu olahraga yang ditaruhnya di rak sepatu ketika ia telah sampai di serambi. Membuka pintu utama vila dan mendapati bahwa keadaan di luar masih cukup gelap untuk ukuran pagi hari. Melangkah ke luar dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Udara pagi yang segar seketika merasuk ke indra penciumannya.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini. Untung-untungan juga _sih_ sebenarnya."

Sehun mulai berlari kecil ke arah pantai yang cukup dekat dengan vila Kris. Hanya perlu waktu kurang dari satu menit, dia sudah sampai di jalan dekat tepi pantai. Air laut masih setinggi kurang lebih sepuluh senti dari tanah jika ia kira-kira dari tempatnya berdiri. Sembari menunggu air laut surut, Sehun ber- _jogging_ sepanjang jalan itu. Tujuan utamanya bangun sepagi itu 'kan memang untuk _jogging_ dan juga mengambil foto.

* * *

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Menyusuri pantai di pagi hari Sehun rasa tidak cukup merugikan. Udaranya memang masih dingin, tetapi malah kesegaran udara pagi itu yang Sehun cari. Jujur ia selama ini mencari lokasi dengan suasana alam yang natural, bukan hanya taman-taman yang biasa ia temukan di kota. Lebih mudah mencari obyek pemotretan, dan juga berpengaruh baik pada kesehatannya.

"Ma-maaf! Apakah Anda bisa membantu saya?"

Entah Sehun merasa ia dipanggil oleh seseorang atau hanya halusinasinya saja, ia akhirnya berhenti di tempat. Karena—rasanya—suara itu berasal dari arah belakangnya, Sehun membalikkan badannya. Tidak cukup jelas—karena tentu saja pagi itu masih gelap, tetapi Sehun bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang menghadap padanya. Dari siluetnya—serta suaranya—Sehun tahu kalau orang itu adalah seorang _namja_.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Sehun menghampiri _namja_ itu. Dari sosoknya yang hanya berupa bayangan hitam, Sehun merasa bahwa dia adalah sosok yang familiar bagi Sehun. _Molla_.. Sehun juga hanya mengira-ngira saja.

 _Thump!_

Sehun terhenti dengan jarak sekitar satu meter dari hadapan _namja_ itu. Sang _namja_ peminta tolong mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kenapa _namja_ yang dimintai tolong olehnya berhenti begitu saja?

"A-apa aku merepotkanmu?" tanya _namja_ itu bingung. Sehun tersentak dan kembali berjalan mendekati _namja_ itu hingga berhenti di sampingnya.

" _A-ani_.. Bukan begitu. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sehun. Dengan jarak sedekat itu sepertinya sesuatu di rongga dadanya menjadi berdetak lebih kencang. Mungkinkah efek sinar matahari yang baru saja terbit menerpa wajah _namja_ yang tergolong "cantik" itu yang membuatnya seperti itu?

 _'Oh tidak, ada apa denganku? Bukankah aku baru bertemu dengan dia kali ini?'_ Sehun menelan ludahnya.

"Ban sepedaku tiba-tiba saja kempes, apa kau mau mengantarku ke rumah sepupuku? Aku belum terlalu mengenal daerah ini," pinta _namja_ itu. Sehun menoleh ke samping bawah dan melihat sebuah sepeda dengan ban depan yang kempes.

" _E-err_.. Bisa saja."

 _'Bodoh kau Oh Sehun! Kau bahkan lebih tidak tahu daerah di sini!'_ umpat Sehun dalam hati.

" _Xiè xiè_ _nǐ_ , rumah sepupuku kurasa sudah dekat, tapi aku lupa harus ke mana lagi setelah belokan di depan sana." Sang _namja_ cantik menunjuk ke arah belokan di mana Sehun terhenti karena panggilan darinya.

"Kau.. ingat 'kan bagaimana ciri-ciri rumahnya?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Akan lebih sulit untuknya membantu _namja_ itu kalau bagaimana wujud rumahnya saja ia tak ingat. Apa perlu Sehun ulangi kalau ia tidak mengenal daerah di sana?

"Ya.. Rumahnya berwarna hijau muda lalu di depannya ada tanaman jeruk. Oh iya! Di pagarnya terdapat nama marga keluarganya, kalau tidak salah tulisannya 'Kim'," jelas sang _namja_.

"Oh, baiklah, _kajja_ kita pergi. Akan kubantu kau—"

 _'Meskipun aku juga tidak tahu di mana, tapi sudah terlanjur jadi mau bagaimana lagi?'_

" _Xiè xiè_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

 _Smile_..

Tak sadarkah kau Oh Sehun? Jantungmu yang berdetak lebih cepat kali ini hanya karena senyuman _namja_ yang bahkan namanya saja belum kau ketahui?

"Xi Lu Han, panggil saja aku Lu Han."

Lu Han..

Dan kehidupan Sehun akan berputar 180 derajat hanya karena _namja_ cantik di hadapannya.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun _imnida_."

* * *

 **..:: To Be Continue ::..**


End file.
